Tears
by black4minister
Summary: A tag to the second Beauty and the Beast episode, so spoilers for that. A fluffy little father/son piece following the death of the troll, because let's face it, Uther crying over his son;s body was soooooo adorable.


**A/N: Hmmm, well this is my first Merlin fic. It's just a short tag to the second Beauty and the Beast episode, set directly after they kill the troll. I felt it was a bit of a disappointment on the Arthur and Uther front, and so I wrote this. No real point, no real story, just a little father/son fluff. Enjoy!**

**Oh also, I have Arthur quite tired and haggard because the potion they were talking about, to lower breathing and heart rate, would no doubt take a lot out of you, and I don't believe you could just pop back up after it. Well, that's my unprofessional opinion anyway. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it probably would have happened this way, so it's a good thing I don't :-)**

An almost eerie silence filled the Prince's chamber as the troll finally stopped breathing. Arthur was leaning rather heavily on his sword, still embedded in the imposter's corpse, as the effects of being brought to the _brink of death_ and back again started to take their toll. Uther was sitting where he'd fallen, against one wall, looking rather like a man who had found himself quite unable to register what had happened. Un-shed tears still lingered in his eyes, as he stared from the troll to his son. The first movement was one of the guards, groaning slightly as he started to awaken. This seemed to be a sort of signal for everyone to move. More guards started to appear, some moving to help their injured fellows, some seeing to the dead enemies.

It was only when two guards appeared at his side that Arthur thought to move. Leaving his sword sticking out the troll, he backed away, looking very tired, and more than a little unsteady on his feet. Merlin was already moving towards his master, when the King beat him to it.

Arthur looked up in surprise as his father's hands descended on his shoulders. The tears still glistered in his father's eyes, something Arthur had never seen before. He had never seen his father cry, for anything. But he had cried for Arthur, when he had truly believed him to be dead. Arthur thought back to what Gauis had said about him being the only thing his father really cared for – maybe he wasn't all wrong.

His father seemed to be having trouble now believing that his son really was alive again. He was staring at Arthur, his hands gripping his son's shoulder's tightly. Arthur smiled at him, pushing through the strong feeling of fatigue that had started to assail him, "Miss me father?"

Uther simply wrapped his arms around Arthur's back, pulling his son into a strong hug. He seemed to be in no hurry to let go either, despite the dozen or so guards, not to mention several curious servants, who were watching. Arthur found he didn't care about those people either, and leaned into his father, letting his father support him for the most part. He really was very tired.

"I'm so sorry, my son" Uther's words were thick with emotion, and whispered in Arthur's ear, so no one else would hear. "I'm so sorry"

Arthur just shook his head, letting his forehead fall onto his father's shoulder, "It's fine, father. It was not your fault" His words were also whispered, though more out of exhaustion then emotion.

Uther seemed to finally realise he was basically holding his son up, and pulled back a little, looking the young prince in the eye, "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Arthur didn't reply, but backed up a little to sit on the edge of his bed. He looked up, but was saved explaining by Merlin. The servant had been keeping a respectful distance while father and son were reunited, after a sort, but now moved forward, bowing quickly to his King.

"It's the potion Gauis gave him Sire. I gave him the antidote, but it will have left him tired. He just needs some rest" Merlin took a look around the Prince's room, the floor strewn with unconscious, or dead, bodies, and half the things toppled off the shelves. He offered Arthur a half smile, "Perhaps in one of the guest bedrooms for tonight?"

Arthur just grunted in agreement, actually consenting to have Merlin pull him up and half carry him towards the door. He was getting more tired by the minute and wanted only a soft bed for a long night's sleep.

As the pair made their way from the room, many sets of eyes followed them, but only one set were still wet. Uther had finally come face to face with the reality of what he had once told Nimueh. _Sometimes I wish he had not lived._ That was what he had said, wishing only for his love back. But now he knew better, now he knew the harsh reality of facing a life without his son. Now he knew, he would not give Arthur up for anything.

**A/N: Sooooo? What do you guys think? It's just a little fluff, but do review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
